USMUDR 4 - 29/11/2013
16:53:16 Nobu: *She walks into the cafeteria, smiling* Ah, master Trevor, hello 16:55:04 Trevor: "Hello love." He smiles at her. "Tea?" 16:55:47 Nobu: Of course, is there a certain type you would like today? 16:57:39 Trevor: "No, no Nobubu. Would /you/ like tea?" 16:58:36 Nobu: Me? 16:58:57 Trevor: "Yes you! Me making you tea for a change." 16:59:28 Mizuki: *Mizuki ruffles her hair with a towel, entering the cafeteria, somewhat lost in thought* 16:59:57 Nobu: *She stands straight as a board and with her arms pressed by her sides, a slight worried expression* 17:01:00 Trevor: "You seem worried. Sit down I'll make you tea don't be afraid love." 17:01:13 Trevor: "Mizuki you can fuck right off no tea for you." 17:01:25 Nobu: I, yes, tea 17:02:00 Nobu: *She sits down in a chair at a table* 17:02:14 Mizuki: *She raises her hands* I don't want any tea, wasn't going to ask for any. I'm just getting some water... geez... 17:04:01 Trevor: Trevor ignores Mizuki and begins making tea for Nobu. It's as simple as you get but it's still tea. He also makes himself a cup, very sweet and milky just how he liked it and sat down. Passing Nobu her cup. "Poppa used to make momma tea all the time. Said it was a gentleman thing to do." 17:07:19 Nobu: *She takes the cup, sipping at the tea* Thankyou very much master *She smiles, shutting her eyes as she sits back* 17:08:08 Trevor: "Not a problem my love." He also sips at his tea with a smile. 17:09:37 Mizuki: *Mizuki, eyes the scene as she went to the kitchen to get her water from the fridge, pulling out a stuffed meat roll from a nearby cupboard too. She didn't like the atmosphere out there. It made her feel uneasy, that's for sure. It wasn't entirely unusual, but she still didn't like it. Heading out of the kitchen she stood for a moment, leaning against the wall and munching her roll* 17:14:09 Nobu: *She gulps down her tea, breathing a sigh after finishing it off* 17:14:20 Nobu: How have you been doing? 17:15:36 Trevor: "Not well. I heard they suspected you... I'm so sorry love I should be doing more for you but I feel defending you would only strengthen their resolve." 17:16:49 Mizuki: *And with that, Mizuki's foot started to tap, as she tried desperately to hold her tongue* 17:18:21 Nobu: I'm a pretty suspicious person, I have been from the begining. I do not mind should any of my masters or mistresses suspect me 17:19:32 Trevor: "Well I fucking mind!" He stopped himself before he got too angry. "They're being so awful to you." 17:20:25 Nobu: Not at all! Our lives depend on this 17:20:42 | Edited 17:22:27 Mizuki: And like you've never been awful to her before... *She said, taking a mouthful of roll* 17:22:17 Nobu: It's perfectly understandable *she nods, smiling* 17:22:35 Trevor: "Exactly! Everyone will die and we need to go home!" He turned to Mizuki. "I never called her a murderer." 17:23:26 Nobu: I don't beleive mistress Mizuki called me anything of the sort! 17:23:44 Mizuki: But you've been quick to point the finger at anyone else... *She glares* 17:28:27 Nobu: *She sits her cup on the table* Lets not 17:28:56 Trevor: "Raymond was an obvious culprit. After investigation, Chiku was an obvious culprit. It seems /you/ are the one pointing fingers this time Mizuki. I'm interested in the evidence against her, because to my knowledge there isn't a smidgen." 17:30:17 Mizuki: *She grins* How do you know i've been investigating? This is the first time i've seen you out of your room in the past few days. 17:31:27 Trevor: Obvious point to the Nobu. 17:31:57 Nobu: Ahh, it came up in conversation, sorry mistress *She bows her head* 17:32:01 Trevor: "A 6'6 birdy told me." 17:32:43 Mizuki: Then what makes you think i'm the one pointing fingers? She seems to be pretty convinced that I haven't. 17:33:49 Trevor: Point to the Nobu. 17:34:15 Trevor: "Seems as if you haven't even given her a chance." 17:34:33 Trevor: "Would you like me to point fingers. Would you?" 17:35:23 Mizuki: Go ahead, point fingers. *She folds her arms, looking smug and cocky as she leaned against the wall* 17:37:38 Trevor: "Fine." He stands up, walks to Mizuki. Then pokes her hard in the shoulder. "I'm the fucking godmod in case you forgot. I say what happens. Nobu is innocent. Now lose the cheek and lay off my girl or I swear the next body will be yours." With that he leaves the room. 17:38:29 Nobu: *She looks slightly shocked as she sits in her chair for a second, before looking to Mizuki apologetically* 17:40:10 Mizuki: *She rolls her eyes* Whatever... *She shakes her head before looking to Nobu, smiling pleasantly in response to the look* No need to apologise for him Nobu. 17:41:35 Nobu: Would you like any tea? Or shall I clean this away? 17:44:20 Mizuki: Might as well clean it away, sorry I inerrupted your little 'tea party'. *She headed towards the door, popping the last piece of roll into her mouth* 17:45:46 Nobu: Um, it's okay *She watches her leave as she picks up the tea cups, walking into the kitchen and cleaning it away* 17:49:30 Nobu: *She finishes washing the dishes, exiting the kitchen and then leaves the cafeteria